Suffer through (It's not over)
Marc was sitting at a cliff, crying. He was remembering the horrible, horrible pain he suffered a while ago and it made him feel terrible. He felt that everyone he knew, even his friends, were complete strangers. He was silent, until he heard some noises. Marc: Go away guys. Chad: Marc? What's the matter? Nick: Ya, you just ran off. Marc: I said go away. Nick: Come on, tell us. Marc: It was just some bad memories. Now go away. Nick and Chad traid a look, then look back at Marc. Chad: Can you at least listen to what we have to say? Silence Marc: *sigh* Fine, go ahead. (slow soft music starts) Chad: (singing) When life... gives you lemons, you make lemon pie. The lemon pie for your friends. Nick: (singing) BUT! Not all lemons... are just right. They could be rotten. Chad: We... all... want everything to be just right. Nick: But nothing (Chad: Nothing) can go our way! (Music becomes upbeat) Chad: So it would just be those times to suffer through! (Nick: It's not over!) Suffer through! (Nick: It's not over!) Nick and Chad: We will get through this together no matter what it takes! Nick: Suffer through! (Chad: It's not over!) Suffer through! (Chad: It's not over!) We'll get through! (Chad: It's not over!) Nick and Chad: We will make it throoooooough! Instrumental Nick: There are the ones who love you, who care for you, who doesn't want you to leave! Chad: But there are ones who want to watch you die! Nick: Woah Chad: What? Nick: Whoa! Chad: What? Nick" Woah! Chad: What? Nick: Too soon. Chad: Sorry. Silence Nick: But! Chad: So it would just be those times to suffer through! (Nick: It's not over!) Suffer through! (Nick: It's not over!) Nick and Chad: We will get through this together no matter what it takes! Nick: Suffer through! (Chad: It's not over!) Suffer through! (Chad: It's not over!) We'll get through! (Chad: It's not over!) Nick and Chad: We will make it throoooooough! Marc: (singing) I'm the one who lives in pain. Draging my wieght around! I'm the one who lives in sorrow. Being the one noone wants to fallow. I'm the one who lives in anger. Wanting to punch a wall. I'm the one who needs a hand, even though I think I'll faaaaaaaaaall! I think I'll Faaaaaaaaaaaaaall! Chad: So it would just be those times to suffer through! (Nick: It's not over!) (Marc: NO NOOOO!) Suffer through! (Nick: It's not over!) (Marc: Suffer Suffer!) Nick and Chad: We will get through this together no matter what it takes! (Marc: NO MATTER) Nick: Suffer through! (Chad: It's not over!) (Marc: NO NO NOO!) Suffer through! (Chad: It's not over!) (Marc: OH! OH!) We'll get through! (Chad: It's not over!) (Marc:: Suffer! Suffer!) Nick and Chad and Marc: We will make it throoooooough! Marc: I wanted to let things out for years and years, but fear was always getting in my waaaaay! I got to let it out (nick and Chad: Going to let it all explode) And let this seal my faaa aaa aa AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!! Silence Marc: (calm) I suffered through, it's not over. Suffer through, it's not over. Suffer through, it's not over. Suffer through... suffer... suffer... suffer. Chad: So it would just be those times to suffer through! (Nick: It's not over!) (Marc: NO NOOOO!) Suffer through! (Nick: It's not over!) (Marc: Suffer Suffer!) Nick and Chad: We will get through this together no matter what it takes! (Marc: NO MATTER) Nick: Suffer through! (Chad: It's not over!) (Marc: NO NO NOO!) Suffer through! (Chad: It's not over!) (Marc: OH! OH!) We'll get through! (Chad: It's not over!) (Marc:: Suffer! Suffer!) Nick and Chad and Marc: We will make it throoooooough! (Louder) Chad: So it would just be those times to suffer through! (Nick: It's not over!) (Marc: NO NOOOO!) Suffer through! (Nick: It's not over!) (Marc: Suffer Suffer!) Nick and Chad: We will get through this together no matter what it takes! (Marc: NO MATTER) Nick: Suffer through! (Chad: It's not over!) (Marc: NO NO NOO!) Suffer through! (Chad: It's not over!) (Marc: OH! OH!) We'll get through! (Chad: It's not over!) (Marc:: Suffer! Suffer!) Nick and Chad and Marc: We will make it throoooooough! Slowly getting softer Nick and Chad and Marc: We will make it throoooooough! We will make it throoooooough! We will make it throooooooooooooooooooooooough! (Music stops) Marc: Guys... Nick and Chad: W-What? Marc: I'm sorry, and thank you for being there for me. Nick and Chad: No problem. End Category:Songs